User blog:DB Baxter/Song of the Conqueror: End of Law
The once esteemed Jarl of Riften laid broken in the freezing cold snow of the Velothi Mountains while the bone-chilling winds lashed against her skin. From this point on the mountain, she could see the hold she once governed being engulfed in a sea of fire. A fire that arose from a conflict between vile human beings, all vying to build upon the ruins of the Black Briar Empire. Her once peaceful hold. Now but a battleground for these wretched criminals and their sick dreams Soon, she heard the sound of snow crunching under a pair of boots behind her. The footsteps came to a halt merely a few feet behind her. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” The man said, his voice intimidating yet calm. “You… You’re a monster.” She sobbed. “Those innocent people. Their homes and families. Burning to the ground! And for what? FOR WHAT?!” “For a new beginning, Miss Law-Giver” The man said gently. “The hold you were governing was corrupted. Impure. Evil. Maven’s Empire controlled your citizens like mindless puppets while the Thieves Guild terrorized them. And if the Thieves Guild was absent, there was always some Bandit group or Cult or Madman there, ready to gut them and steal everything they had.” He knelt down next to the Jarl, his face very close to her ear. “And you did nothing.” He whispered. “I did everything I could.” She protested, trying to create distance between her and the monstrosity. “Yet you didn’t do enough.” He noted, standing back up and looking over the hold, keeping his face hidden from Laila. “You see, Miss Law-Giver, This conflict will wipe your wicked hold from the world. I anticipate that. Riften, Ivarstead, and Shor’s Stone will be but simple Ruins. But this conflict will also purge the wicked from the Rift. The Evil is destroying itself in this war. Pretty soon, the evil will die or be forced to run from the Rift. And then, there will be nothing. A blank canvas, waiting for the next artist to come and make wonders upon it.” Laila struggled against the binds that kept her on the ground. “Your insane.” She mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks and hitting the snow. “Not insane, my dear. Determined. Determined to rid this place of the wretched evil that has inhabited it for too long. Determined to rebuild a better world upon the ashes of this evil. Determined, to recognize a simple dream.” The man continued to gaze out at the carnage, while another set of footsteps could be heard creeping up behind her. “Sadly, miss Law-Giver, you will not be there to see my plan come to fruition. I can’t allow you to tell others of this. But do not fear. It will be quick.” Another man came to a stop in front of her, much larger and taller than the other. Laila looked up and saw a man clad in Nordic armor, a shaved head and full beard. His face home to many scars. His veins glowing a dark purple color and his eyes blank. This man, she knew. “B… Borskar?” She stammered. “Is that you?” The other man answered. “Not anymore.” Without no second thoughts, Borskar plunged his battleaxe into her skull. Her body went limp and her blood began to paint the white snow crimson. Category:Blog posts